


Partner Seal

by AParticularlyLargeBear



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParticularlyLargeBear/pseuds/AParticularlyLargeBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure learns Forrest has never flown before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner Seal

"Taaaaake this!"

"Wagh!"

An almighty crash resounded across the training yard as an armoured figure went from horseback to floor in doublequick time. A huge puff of dust kicked up from the landing point, followed by a long and whining groan.

"Woo! Nice job Avel!" cheered the rider still in the saddle, although glee was almost immediately replaced with concern on their face. "Hey, uh... Ignatius? Are you okay?"

"Can't... feel... my legs..." Ignatius moaned from the ground, sprawled out like an overturned turtle. 

"Aw jeez, I'm sorry. Here, let me come help, uh- let me... Avel?" Sophie's horse, ignoring her tug on the reins, elected to continue trotting on and on, taking her steadily further from Ignatius. "Hey! Avel! Stop that!"

"Annnnd there she goes," said a blonde girl with a mane of spiky hair. She stood up from the bench where she'd been watching the joust, and dusted off her hands. "C'mon Iggy, let's get you back on your feet."

"Thanks... Soleil..." he managed, still barely moving.

"You're lucky you're adorable when you're helpless, Iggy!"

Giggling drifted up from further along the bench. "I truly hope they all never change, Shigure."

Shigure glanced at his companion and smiled gently. "I'm sure they won't, Forrest. If nothing else, I'm not sure Sophie's mount will ever become less rebellious."

Another quiet laugh. Forrest linked his arm with Shigure's and then wriggled a little closer to him. "Although I suppose the world would be less interesting, if we all remained the same."

"True enough. If trends in clothing didn't change, what would you have to chase?"

Forrest's smile turned mildly mischievous. "You, probably."

Caught off guard, Shigure let out a laugh. "All right, behave yourself."

"I'll do my best. I can't promise anything."

"You, my love, have been spending too much time with Soleil."

As if to punctuate that, a fit of Soleil giggles emerged from the jousting tilt. 

"Soleil this isn't... funny!" Ignatius was back on his feet. He also, apparently, was now wearing his helmet on back to front. He groped blindly at the air, but his heavy armour and huge pauldrons were restricting his movement.

"On the contrary, Iggy, I think you'll find it's  _really_ funny."

"Gods' sake... Soleil!"

"Soleil," called Forrest. "Show some mercy on the poor fellow."

Soleil pouted. "Awwwww. Fiiiine. Here, Iggy," she reached over and then tugged off the helm. Ignatius' dark hair tumbled free, plastered to his head with sweat. He was still struggling to breathe, clearly winded by the impact of his fall.

He let out a sigh of one part frustration, one part relief. " _Thank_ you, Forrest. Like it's... not enough that Sophie... embarrassed me... already," his eyes were downcast, as per usual. For someone so big, he never seemed to have much in the way of confidence.

"It's only sparring, Ignatius," Shigure told him. "Try not to get downhearted. Sophie would beat almost all of us in a tilt."

 "Of course she would," Ignatius muttered. "I'm going to get cleaned up," he turned and began to stomp away.

"Ignatius-" Shigure started to call.

Forrest caught him by the arm and shook his head minutely. "Allow him to get it out of his system first."

Shigure frowned, but the moment - and Ignatius - was gone. "You'd rather leave him to brood?"

"Not at all - he's just hardly likely to want to talk to anyone right now. Give him a little space."

"Very well..." said Shigure doubtfully. Still, Forrest had always been more of a people person than him, so it was likely best to trust his instincts.

"Hey! Forrest!" Soleil strolled up, Ignatius' helmet tucked underneath her arm. "You should give it a shot, too!"

Forrest raised an eyebrow. "Wearing my helmet back to front?"

She giggled. "No, you dork. Jousting!"

"Oh, erm... I'm not much for-"

Soleil put her hands on her hips. "No way! I've seen you on that gorgeous filly of yours; you're a great rider!"

Forrest smiled, shook his head. "Good riders and good jousters do not always come hand in hand, Soleil. It's like suggesting I must be able to ride a pegasus because I can ride a horse."

"Wait, you can't?"

He laughed. "I admit I haven't tried for some time, but the balance is very different."

"Well. Huh," Soleil hesitated. "Darn. That ruins a couple plans of mine. Uh- see you guys in a bit!"

She darted off. They both watched her go, and then Shigure turned back to his boyfriend. "So, would you like to wager that Soleil offered to take a girl on a pegasus ride?"

Forrest laughed. "Soleil and her promises to girls are one topic I'm not willing to place bets on, Shigure."

"Ah, you've outsmarted me," Shigure studied him for a moment. "You've tried to ride a pegasus before?"

"That's right. As I mentioned, it was some years ago now. As I recall, I fell off as soon as I attempted to take to the air."

"Taking off is probably the most complicated part. Well, alongside landing."

"That landing is a challenge probably shouldn't be part of your opening pitch, Shigure."

"I wasn't aware I was making one," a little flutter went through Shigure's chest. "Are you interested in flying?"

"Of course!" said Forrest. "They're such wonderfully beautiful animals, and you look so elegant in the air. How could I not be?"

"Oh... Had I known sooner, then I would have taken you out for a ride, Forrest."

Forrest leaned in close to Shigure again, resting his head on his shoulder for a moment. "It's quite all right. I don't believe I ever mentioned it."

"I suppose we can add it to our list of past-times," Shigure set off walking, inclining his head to Forrest. His boyfriend fell in step a moment later, keeping tight hold of his hand. Their fingers linked together, interlacing as they moved side by side. An idea, fully-formed, had popped into his head; Forrest hadn't flown, hm?

"Singing, painting, sewing, arms training, magic, now flying... aren't we developing quite the array of activities."

"I'm glad of any activity which isn't on the battlefield," Shigure said sombrely.

Forrest sighed. "I agree. Hopefully before long we'll have more time to ourselves and less time to..." he trailed off.

"I understand," it didn't need elaboration. None of them _wanted_ to be fighting.

"Although speaking of extra-curriculars, can you  _please_ tell your sister to stop trying to feed me her tinctures?"

Shigure laughed. "My apologies. It seems Midori has decided you qualify as part of the family. If it's any consolation, you at least have the ability to say no."

Forrest's eyes widened in mock horror. "Gods, you mean to say that you  _have_ to drink those... substances?"

"I'm her older brother. Trust me when I say that her sad eyes are utterly lethal. Perhaps moreso than mother's disapproval for not humouring her," though, as dubious as Midori's concoctions could be in scent, colour, and taste ( _gods_ in taste), Shigure couldn't deny that they were effective.

"You have my utmost sympathies."

"The sacrifices we must make for our siblings."

"Ooh..." Forrest beamed. "If I had a younger brother or sister, I would make sure they looked  _adorable."_

That was so undeniably  _Forrest_ that Shigure had to laugh. "Well, nobody's to say you won't. I'm fairly sure we're due another cousin soon, for instance."

Forrest's eyes twinkled "Oh?"

"Look closely at aunt Camilla, next time you see her."

He giggled. "Oh goodness, another Dwyer may be too much to handle."

"For his father, perhaps. He's perfectly fine so long as you're not trying to give him work to do."

"That's fair," Forrest bounced on his heels. "I have so many ideas for baby clothes! I wonder if their hair will be like aunt Camilla's - the lavender is such a wonderful accent to clothing," he paused. "And where  _are_ you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. One moment more," Shigure stepped up towards the building he'd been leading Forrest to, a modest stable, and pushed open the door.

"Oh! The pegasi!" Forrest cried, delighted. "I didn't know there was another stable for them."

"Exactly," Shigure grinned at Forrest's enthusiasm. "We don't have too many in Nohr after all, so we separated them from the wyverns and horses. They need special attention for their wings."

 "Of course. That makes perfect sense."

"Here..." Shigure led Forrest to the nearest stall, within which nestled his own mount. The animal snorted a greeting at him and leaned forward, offering its head. Shigure immediately reached out and patted her on the nose, smiling fondly. "Afternoon, girl. Kana hasn't been spoiling you again, I hope."

Forrest sighed in soft delight. "She is so gorgeous. You really must allow me to make some riding clothes for you."

"Again?" Shigure raised an eyebrow, quirked a smile. "The last set were rather ceremonial."

"More practical this time, I promise."

"Forrest, you know I like nothing better. But clothes are not why I brought you here. A moment," Shigure pulled open the stall door, clicked his tongue to coax the animal forward. 

"Hold on..." Forrest glanced at him, a finger twirling around his curls. "You don't mean to..."

Shigure's smile developed into a full fledged grin. "Now's as good a time as any to teach you how to fly."

"Are you sure?" Forrest faltered as Shigure busied himself with the flying gear, retrieving saddle and tack from a hook on the wall. "I fear I may not be the most apt student of flight."

"It'll be just like riding a horse," Shigure twisted to look over his shoulder, winked.

Forrest burst into laughter. "You are awful. You know full well it isn't. We _just_ spoke about it."

"I have no memory of this," Shigure began saddling the pegasus. "Are you quite certain?"

There was a dull cloth  _whump_ as Forrest whacked him across the arm with his beret. Shigure recoiled with a laugh and fastened the next buckle, tightening the strap carefully. "Don't worry; we'll take it slowly. If we double up in the saddle, it'll give you a chance to get used to the balance."

"This assuming I can rely on you not to fall off either."

"You wound me. When have I ever fallen?"

"Would you  _stop!_ " Forrest giggled. "I don't think you want a reminder of how long that injury kept you abed."

It was good to be far enough removed from the event to joke about it. Shigure shrugged, and then gestured to the pegasus. "I'm sure I'll forget all about it once I see you in the air. Come on, up you get now."

Forrest obliged, climbing up into the saddle, before hesitating. "You aren't just going to send me off are you?"

"No, no. I'll accompany you."

"I don't think this saddle is built for two."

"It's a larger one. We'll manage. I'll sit behind you," to demonstrate, Shigure hooked a foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up behind Forrest, settling in close behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "See? It's a little snug, but there's room."

"I suppose you'd know better than me," Forrest leaned back a little, then tilted his head up and grinned. "I can't say it's not a pleasant position."

Shigure chuckled. "Pay attention to the pegasus, all right?"

Forrest nodded, urging the mount onward, out of the stable. The pegasus unfurled her wings, whickering gently. He took a deep breath. "Here we go," he murmured.

Shigure leaned close to Forrest's ear. "Right here for you. I have faith in you."

Mere moments later, they soared, and Shigure's heart with them.


End file.
